


The Breakdown

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Future Fic, Inspired by Fanart, Mentions of Mack/Elena, Mid-Season, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Sappy, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Vehicle Breakdown, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: The SUV breaking down while on a mission leads to a revelation between Daisy and Phil.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyson/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by [this fanart](http://captainskyson.tumblr.com/post/151767827180/domestic-skoulson-4-i-never-actually-titled) by Captain Skyson on Tumblr.

"I told you we should've brought Lola," Daisy teases Phil as they climb out of the SUV, which has just crapped out on them in the middle of Nowheresville, Tennessee. 

He raises his eyebrows as he walks around to lift the hood. "And where we would have put that monitoring gear and other tech stuff?" he asks, smirking.

She rolls her eyes. "Then we should've brought Mack."

"You were the one who encouraged Mack and Elena to take a long weekend to celebrate her birthday," he reminds her.

"Smartass," she retorts, smirking back at him. He glances down over his shoulder, and she laughs out loud. "Yes, Phil, your ass is fine."

He grins at her, then ducks his head into the engine compartment to investigate. She leans back against the corner of the SUV, arms folded over her chest, and waiting. She can tell that he's not getting anywhere with diagnosing the problem when irritation spikes through his vibrations.

"Can't fix it, huh?" she asks.

He looks up, his expression chagrined. "No." He sighs, then pulls out his cell, and Daisy turns around to pull the hood down while he calls it in. She figures it'll be at least a couple of hours before anyone gets here, because they left the Zephyr1 at an airfield some distance away. While SHIELD's legitimate again now there are still only so many places they can land a jet that big and be assured of discretion.

She climbs back into the SUV and grabs her laptop, figuring she might as well make a start on typing up her field report while they're stuck here.

"Bring my tablet, will you, please?" Phil calls.

She grabs it from the pocket of his coat, which he'd left draped over the back of his seat, then she delves into her backpack and pulls out two bottles of water, too. It's turned into a warm day so best they stay hydrated while they're waiting. She discards her fieldsuit jacket, too, before she goes to join Phil.

Daisy finds a tree to sit against, propping her laptop on her knees. Phil, meanwhile lounges on the grass at her feet, his head practically on her ankles.

"Comfy?" she asks lightly. She doesn't mind – in fact, after so many months away, she relishes every single moment of contact between them. Not that she's told him, of course. She knows he wouldn't mind, but at the same time, she doesn't want him to feel like he has to touch her. He seems to, though, far more than he ever used to. She wonders if it's merely her long absence, or if it's because he's no longer the Director, and not even in charge of a team as he was back in their days aboard the Bus. She's the team leader, and he's her field partner, but she's also his superior officer in some ways.

"Weeelllll," he drawls, and she raises her eyebrows at him as he looks at her upside down. "I've been comfier."

"I'm so sorry I didn't bring a lounger for you," she says straight-faced.

He chuckles, then rubs his cheek against her ankle, before turning his attention back to his tablet. Daisy feels her breath catch in her throat at the gesture – it's such a tiny thing, yet it seems hugely significant. This is different from him touching her arm, or letting their shoulders brush together when they're walking. It's different to them hugging, too. It seems so – domestic, is the word she finally comes up with – and she doesn't know if she should say something, or just ignore it and carry on as if it's something totally normal. She decides to ignore it for the time being.

They've been sitting here for about an hour, and Daisy's finished her field report, and is just tooling around online distractedly; Phil's shifted position so that his neck is resting against her ankles, and she is feeling increasingly preoccupied by how good it feels, and how much she'd like him to do this kind of thing, just lounge around with her while they work – or maybe watch a movie or a TV show – all the time. But she doesn't know how to voice such a request – she's fairly sure Phil would agree, but she doesn't want him to feel obliged to do anything for her.

"This is nice," he says, his voice low and a feeling of contentment colouring his vibrations.

"Yes," she says quietly.

"We should do this more often."

"Breakdown?" she asks, not quite daring to believe he's saying what she thinks he's saying.

He chuckles. "No, this." He gestures vaguely at their surroundings.

"Lounge around outdoors? That'd be nice, but chance'd be a fine thing."

He sits up, and she immediately wishes he hadn't – she's misses the warmth of his body against hers – then swivels towards her so they can see each other's faces.

He gives her one of his most charming smiles. "We should spend time together more often," he says.

She frowns. "We spend lots of time together."

"Working," he points out. "We don't often get to relax together."

She snorts. "We don't often get to relax period."

"Daisy." He says her name softly, then reaches out and curls his hand loosely around her ankle, and she feels a spark of energy shoot through her body at his touch. "We should, though. We should make time. I know it wouldn't be easy, there's always so much going on, but if Mack and Elena, and Fitz and Simmons can do it, so should we."

She feels heat flushing her face – is he saying what he seems to be saying, because he's comparing them to Mack and Elena, and Fitz and Jemma, and everyone knows they're together – in a relationship with kissing and stuff.

"Phil?" 

He bites his lip, then he sets aside his tablet, takes her laptop from her very carefully, then turns around and moves towards her, his hands on either side of her thighs, and his knees to either side of her ankles.

"Daisy." He breathes her name, then leans in and presses his mouth carefully to hers.

She gasps, then reaches up and cups his cheeks in her hands, and kisses him back. His vibrations flood with adrenaline, and desire, and she feels a surge of desire rush through her own body as he opens her mouth under his.

They kiss until they're breathless and panting, hearts racing, and arousal throbbing through their veins. When they pull apart, she gazes at him, taking in his heavy-lidded eyes, his red lips, the way his tongue flicks across his lower lip, and she thinks she's never seen a more beautiful sight.

"Phil." 

He smiles at her, shy but pleased, and she wraps her arms around his neck, then tugs him off-balance, so his body's over hers, and he grunts, clearly startled by the move. She rolls them sideways, away from her laptop and the tree she's been leaning against, until she's on her back, and he's lying on top of her, his erection pressing against her thigh.

"I didn't know," she begins, and he smiles down at her.

"I tried not to let you know," he says. 

She heaves a sigh, then pulls his head down to kiss him some more. She wants more than kisses, she wants his hands on her bare skin, his bare skin against hers, his cock inside her slick heat, but not here, when they might soon be interrupted.

"I've wanted this for so long," she whispers once she releases his mouth and they've caught their breath again. "But I never thought it was possible."

"I didn't either," he says quietly. "There were so many reasons why it wasn't a good idea." He frowns. "There are still reasons, although fewer now, why it's probably not a good idea, but – "

She snorts. "I don't care," she says. "Whatever reasons you think there are, I'm not interested in them." She slides her hands down his back to cup his ass, and presses his body more firmly against her own, her sex throbbing with want at the pressure of his hard cock on her leg.

He chuckles. "Yeah, I think I've realised that, Daisy."

"Good." She nips at his bottom lip, and he moans, then rocks against her. "We can't do this here," she reminds him. "An hour ago, we could've got away with it, but not now."

He gives her an apologetic look. "An hour ago I still wasn't sure I dared to do or say anything."

She sighs. "Yeah, Phil, I get that." 

They kiss some more, hands roaming over each other's bodies, but they're both very careful not to touch each other between the legs as they both know that they wouldn't be able to resist doing more.

Eventually, they lie side by side in the grass, Daisy's head on Phil's shoulder, his arm around her torso, and her hand flat over his heart. She thinks they even doze for a bit, until she feels the telltale vibrations of a vehicle approaching.

"They're here," she says, and sits up. He whines a little, then sits up too, and then they get to their feet, straighten themselves out, dusting off bits of grass, before gathering up Daisy's laptop and Phil's tablet.

They're leaning side by side against the back of the SUV, shoulders touching, when another SUV pulls up behind them and Agents Piper and Monroe climb out, and moments later they're caught up in mission talk as Monroe sorts out the engine on their SUV. 

Daisy notices, however, the way that Phil's hand seems to brush against her hand, or rest briefly on her back, more often than usual, and she can't help letting her shoulder bump his once or twice. By the time Monroe's got their engine fixed, Daisy's more than ready to be back aboard the Zephyr1 where they can have at least a little more privacy.

They head back towards the airfield, following Piper and Monroe, and as Phil drives, Daisy leans over and brushes her lips against his cheek, then rests her head on his shoulder, and she feels his lips briefly brush against her hair. Although she can't wait to get Phil naked in her bed, this is nice too. She likes domestic, she decides.


End file.
